


The Morning After

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti's Stripper Pole, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Excessive Drinking, Hangover, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Morning After, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Of drinking! The gang (yeah even Yuri but he's Russian so it's okay) all have hangovers. Nothing dirty.Oneshot/drabble





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378018) by infinite-mirrors. 



It was a bad morning, to say the least. The night before everyone had had more than a little to drink. Even Yuri Plisetsky, who was technically underage—but he was Russian. Anyway. Now everyone was feeling the effects of it.

Yuuri walked into the kitchen. His friends all stared at him. He figured he knew what was coming.

“…guys, I wasn’t _that_ drunk, was I?” He had to know for sure.

Chris smirked, chin in his hand. “You gave a bonsai tree a lap dance.”

“You set off the fire alarm and started beatboxing to it,” Yuri added with a glower.

Well. All of that wasn’t so bad, right? It could’ve been worse—

“I walked into the room and you yelled ‘dibs!’.” Viktor purred, with another smirk similar to Chris’.

Now Yuuri blushed. Wow.


End file.
